Cafe y Cigarrillos
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Katie renuncio al cafe y a los cigarrillos, pero no puede hacerse renunciar a Oliver. Basada en la cancion 'Coffee & Cigarettes' de Michelle Featherstone. Oneshot. TRADUCCION. Autora original: WiccanOne.


_Advertencia: Contiene Lime. Si no gusta, no leas._

* * *

**Café y Cigarrillos**

Katie estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, mirando una caja de cigarrillos y una taza de café. Los había dejado hacia un par de meses.

_"¿Por qué, Katie?. ¡Tú nunca me escuchas!" Gritó Oliver, mientras Katie lo veía sin parpadear._

_"¿De qué hablas, Oliver? Te escuché anoche cuando me dijiste que me vaya a la mierda" Dijo Katie, sarcásticamente._

_Él rodó los ojos "Muy madura, Katie"_

_Katie sonrió amargamente "Ya hemos hablado de esto, querido. No soy madura" dijo._

_Dejó en la mesa su taza de café y sacó un cigarrillo de la caja. Prendió la punta con su varita._

_"Por Dios, Katie, te vas a matar si sigues fumando esos cigarrillos muggles. Y ni hablar del café muggle" Dijo Oliver._

_"¿Sabes lo que dicen acerca de los fumadores de segunda mano?" preguntó. "Supongo que te llevaré conmigo, cariño" dijo, antes de tomar una profunda calada y botar el humo en el rostro de Oliver._

_Él solo vio a Katie con calma mientras el humo se esparcía sobre su cara. Después de un momento se dio la vuelta y dejo su habitación. Un segundo más tarde, Katie oyó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. No fue exactamente un portazo, más bien un descorazonado chasquido._

_Katie vio el cigarrillo en su mano. Se había quemado casi hasta el filtro. Se lo llevo a la boca, pero freno su mano a medio camino. Repentinamente, movió su varita y el cigarrillo voló de su mano hacia fuera de la ventana. La caja le siguió. Lo ultimo en irse fue su taza de café y el frasco completo, antes de que la ventana se cerrara._

Pensó que ayudaría si los dejaba. Llegó a convencerse a si misma que si ella lo hacia, todos los problemas se irían. No había funcionado.

Vio hacia el gabinete en la cocina al lado del fregadero.

_"Una mujer tiene que tomar en tu compañía, Oliver" Dijo Katie con ira._

_"Wow, Katie. Eso suena increíblemente a 'Una mujer tiene que tomar en la discoteca, Oliver' o 'Una mujer tiene que tomar con sus amigos, Oliver'. Aun espero el 'Una mujer tiene que tomar en el abasto, Oliver'"_

_La cachetada sonó por todo el cuarto, su varita utilizada para reforzarla. La cabeza de Oliver se echo hacia un lado y por un momento se paralizo. Luego, repentinamente, Oliver tenía a Katie acorralada contra la pared._

_Su cara estaba roja de ira "No uses ese hechizo contra mí, Katie" rugió._

_"No soy yo la que tiene la historia de borrachera conflictiva" Dejo escapar, ignorando la demanda de Oliver. Estaba tan furiosa con su intento de asustarla que no notó lo que salía de su boca._

_Todo el cuerpo de Oliver se congelo por un momento antes de que él diera unos pasos hacia atrás, rápidamente._

_"Katie, Yo-yo se que... yo..." Los ojos de Oliver se veían como los de un cachorrito que acabase de ser golpeado._

_Katie cerró sus ojos un instante. No podía creer que acabase de decir eso, que acabase de romper la regla. Esa noche era una que ella nunca mencionaba en sus peleas. Él ya había pagado lo suficiente._

_"Oliver, yo..." Antes de que pudiese terminar, Oliver desapareció._

_Katie vio la botella descansando en la mesa. La agarró y camino a la cocina. Allí, desocupó la botella en el fregadero. Cuando se vació completamente, Katie se quedo observando como el claro líquido se arremolinaba, bajando por el desagüe._

Dejar esto cambiaría las cosas, pensó. No dejar algo tan trivial como fumar o tomar café. Esto ayudaría a que su mente no se nublara.

Creyó que todo aquello le ayudaría. Pensó que si se deshacía de sus malos hábitos, volverían a estar bien. Pero cada vez que pensaba en ellos, en Oliver y ella, no podía evitar sentir aquella pesadez en su estomago. Estaba ahí, como tuviese que hacer aun algo más. Algo grande. Muy en el fondo sabía que era, pero no podía admitirlo.

Siempre hacia cosas por lastimar a Oliver. No sabía por qué y lo odiaba. Si al menos supiera la razón, sería capaz de dejar de hacer las cosas tan horribles que le hacía...

_Katie no había ido a su concierto. Ya no la hacían feliz, y por alguna razón pensó que si no iba, se sentiría mejor. En vez, fue a una discoteca, en la cual conoció a Joseph._

_Oliver consiguió a Katie y a Joseph en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes de su apartamento. Katie no había visto su cara, pero supo quien era en el momento en que la puerta se abrió de golpe, chocando contra la pared. Joseph desapareció prontamente, dejando a Katie sola para lidiar con Oliver._

_Oliver dejo la habitación y Katie se lanzo su ropa encima y fue tras el. Cuando salio del cuarto de visita, él estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar. Sus codos estaban en sus rodillas y su rostro entre sus manos. Katie se quedó parada, viéndolo, sintiendo un nudo en su corazón. Él levantó la vista._

_"¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?" preguntó, con la siempre presente mirada de cachorrito herido._

_Katie se encogió. "No se... Quiero sentir"_

_"¿A qué carajo te refieres con que 'quieres sentir'?" Preguntó, no tan enojado como genuinamente curioso._

_Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Katie. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. "No soy feliz, Oliver", dijo. "Nada me hace feliz. Cantar me hacia feliz, y ahora es como una obligación. Alicia, Angelina y los gemelos solían hacerme feliz, pero ahora solo preguntan por como estoy" Mas lagrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la mujer "Tú-tú solías hacerme tan feliz, Oliver"_

_"Y ahora no" dijo, casi silenciosamente._

_Esta vez Katie fue quien abandonó la casa. Cuando volvió, todas las cosas de Oliver habían desaparecido._

Al superar su reacción inicial acerca de Oliver dejándola, Katie pensó que seria más feliz. Pero no lo era. No sabía por que no podía estar con él. Ahí estaba el hombre que solía sacar lo mejor de ella, y ahora lo único que sacaba era su necesidad de lastimarlo.

Después de aquella revelación, Katie no pensó que podría ver a Oliver otra vez. Pero en ese momento, cuando Katie estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina pensando en todas aquellas mandadas a la mierda, el teléfono sonó.

El día del funeral del padre de Oliver fue precioso. Era triste que fuese tan bello, pero era correcto. El padre de Oliver era una persona alegre y merecía un lugar lindo para descansar. El mas lindo en Escocia que el dinero pudiese comprar.

Oliver no tenía lo suficiente para pagarlo. Como jugador de Quidditch tenia dinero para hacer muchas cosas, pero esto tomaba mucho más. Katie nunca le diría que subasto un piano y una guitarra autografiados para pagarlo. Nunca le diría que puso el dinero en la cuenta bancaria del padre de él. No era algo que tuviese que saber.

La noche después del funeral, Oliver se presentó en el apartamento de Katie. Había comenzado a llover y estaba chorreando agua. No estaba segura, pero le pareció que él había estado llorando.

Oliver entró y la beso. Había tanta necesidad en ese beso que ella no pensó en apartarlo. Necesitaba que el la necesitase, noto de repente. Y más aún, por primera vez en el último año, necesitaba que Oliver se sintiese mejor.

Golpearon la cama y cayeron sobre ella. Oliver beso la línea de la mandíbula de Katie, parando para chupar la base de su cuello. Luego se movió de nuevo para besar sus labios. Esos besos eran pasionales, algo que no habían experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Estuvieron despojados de sus ropas en momentos, y luego Oliver se deslizaba dentro de Katie. Ella sonrió levemente contra su hombro. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía él dentro de ella.

Había olvidado otra cosa que hacia a Oliver tan bueno en la cama: Nunca acabaría antes de que ella lo hiciese.

Después de unos minutos llevando un buen ritmo, Oliver ocasionalmente volteando hacia abajo para succionar su clavícula como sabía que a ella le gustaba, Katie acabó, con Oliver siguiéndole inmediatamente.

"Oh Dios, Kates" Oliver masculló contra el hombro de Katie. Rodó, saliendo de su cuerpo, y la haló tan cerca de él como pudo. Ella se movió un poco hacia arriba, y él recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

Debía renunciar a él, sabia que debía. Pero ahí, en ese momento, se le sentía tan bien presionado contra ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Katie estaba deseosa de levantarse junto a Oliver, desayunar con él, y repetir los últimos diez minutos una y otra vez.


End file.
